


Fight then Flight

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship, jesse can have a little pining...as a treat, l isten men smiling while bleeding is my aestheti c, short nightly writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: In media rez of a fight in an office building.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 31





	Fight then Flight

A wide palm smacked a magazine into the handgun and slammed the grip into Jesse’s numb hand. 

He hadn’t loaded that gun.

He didn’t even carry a semi-automatic.

Brown eyes snapped to their resident archer as the shorter man grinned around the blood on his lip.

“Keep your head up, cowboy.”

Jesus Jesse sure knew how to pick them.

“That’s the wrong quote and you know it, Robin Hood.” A chuckle filtered back to him through the com system. 

Well if that sound didn’t go straight to his dick.  


The cowboy rolled his eyes instead and whipped around a corner to take three quick shots. Not as fast as Peacekeeper could pull, but the explosion had knocked her out of his hand. Damnit.

“Do you carry everybody’s weapons on yer person, or am I just special?”

Genji groaned through the comms, making Jesse grin wider. He knocked off one more grunt before sliding around another corner to cover his back.

“I am an assassin, McCree. Besides, I have basic rounds for every weapon I can use, you are not special.”

“Wait you can fire a gun?”

“Chatter!” Soldier groused, though he accepted a charge clip for his rifle without complaint. He even nodded in silent thanks.

Hanzo was now down to his knives, his bow, and his fists.

Just how he liked it.

“Do you still carry smoke bombs, brother?”

“No, but we are short enough to avoid their use.” The Americans cackled as Genji sighed through his shoulders.

“Alright then, we use mine.”

Hanzo jerked his chin down in a nod to his brother who readied a handheld device that would provide cover for their taller cohorts.

Stabbing it into the wall below a security camera, Genji hissed out a warning. Hanzo slid beneath a desk to come up arrow knocked. Soldier stepped ominously through the stream of smoke thanks to his visor and McCree’s serape showed its use, covering his nose and mouth. 

Hanzo shot at the smoke bomb, causing a small, yellow explosion of pressurized contents given another way out. Shrapnel flew and Jack swore in some dark-sounding Yiddish.

The Shimadas knocked out one of the floor to ceiling windows that kept the office workers from going feral and swung out into thin air.

Every time they did this Jesse’s stomach dropped. He knew they knew what they were doing, but his instincts said “best friends dropping to death bad” and who was he to argue with such logic?

**Author's Note:**

> Full quote being ["Pick your head up Queen, your cowboy hat is falling." ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DdC7HgRWsAEJ_77.jpg)


End file.
